Bleach Over Twitter
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Gimana sih jadinya kalo para anggota Bleach punya account Twitter? Human, Arrancar, Shinigami, semuanya berbaur menjadi satu di dalam sebuah timeline. Langsung aja baca one-shot ini kalo penasaran dan mau tau kayak apa sih timeline-nya Bleach?


**Bleach Over Twitter**

Sebuah cerita fiksi Bleach

**Oleh: **Valiamar

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach

**Karakter Utama: **Rukia Kuchiki

**Rating Akurat: **K++ (Near to Teen, 12 tahun ke atas)

**Genre: **General

**Tipe: **One Shot

**Dibuat: **26 Oktober 2010

**Selesai: **29 Oktober 2010

**Dipublikasikan: **28 Januari 2011

**Sinopsis: **Kuchiki Rukia sedang bosan dan bener-bener nggak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghibur diri. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide untuk menggunakan aplikasi _Twitter _yang emang lagi tren banget sekarang. Kira-kira kayak apa ya _timeline-_nya? Gimana jadinya kalo para manusia normal, Shinigami, dan Arrancar bergabung menjadi satu dalam situs _Twitter_? Cerita inilah jawabannya.

**Informasi Lanjut: **Semua karakter yang ada di dalam cerita ini adalah kepunyaan Tite Kubo, tapi kalo cerita ini sih jelas punyanya Valiamar. Semua _username-username_ yang terdapat di sini sepenuhnya buatan. Cerita ini diberi _rating _**K++** soalnya **susah dimengerti** dan ada **beberapa kata yang buruk**. Cerita ini juga **sepenuhnya buatan orang awam** dan **sama sekali nggak ngewakilin apapun** dalam Bleach, jadi janganlah beranggapan bahwa karakter-karakter Bleach punya _account Twitter_. Segala kesamaan dan kemiripan hanyalah kebetulan belaka.

**Dari Valiamar: **Buseeet gue bikin ini kapan gue _publish_nya juga kapan... -_-. He-he-he saya kembali lagi! Wuah, akhirnya bisa _post_ cerita baru lagi abis _hiatus_! Soalnya udah sekolah sih, jadinya sibuk buk buk. Kali ini gue mempersembahkan sebuah fic penuh garis yang terinspirasi dari situs _micro-blogging _paling gress abad ini, yaitu _Twitter. _Beneran deh, _Twitter _tuh emang lagi _in _banget. Bahkan menurut gue lebih populer ketimbang _Facebook._ Rasanya tuh kita bisa berkomunikasi bebas banget, kayak jalan tol aja nggak ada hambatannya. _Anyway_, gue minta maaf kalo cerita ini susah dimengerti atau mungkin nggak bisa dimengerti sama sekali soalnya tanda 'at' entah kenapa nggak bisa muncul. Terus kalo mau ngetik URL juga nggak bisa gitu makanya si _timeline _jadi rada kacau.

Gue susah payah banget bikin ini, jadi gue mohon _review_-nya. Bukannya maksa, tapi gue cuma butuh pendapat dari kalian semua. Kalo ada kesalahan mohon memberitahu jadi bisa gue perbaikin okay? Komentar, pendapat, opini, pertanyaan segala macem sepenuhnya diterima, tapi kalo _flame _nggak soalnya gue nggak punya alat pemadam kebakaran. Satu lagi, gue juga minta maaf sekali kalo fic ini terlalu penuh dengan garis-garis... gue masukkin banyak garis biar _timeline-_nya jadi nggak ngebingungin. Tapi kalo malah merusak ya mungkin bakal gue hapus. Gue udah terlalu banyak bacot nih, okelah langsung aja dimulai ceritanya. Yip yip!

* * *

Di suatu malam yang sepi dan membosankan, seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dan bermata violet tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia betul-betul bosan, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikerjakan untuk membunuh kebosanannya itu. Eh, tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide. Ia tersenyum sambil mengambil BlackBerry-nya.

"Ngetweet ah, mumpung nggak ada kerjaan nih," gumamnya pelan.

Dalam sekejap, dia sudah membuka aplikasi UberTwitter yang ada di ponselnya. Untuk sesaat, yang ada di aplikasi itu hanyalah kata-kata 'retrieving…' yang artinya sedang mengumpulkan tweet-tweet yang ada pada saat itu. Wanita yang sedang diceritakan ini menunggu dengan tidak sabar saking sudah terlalu bosannya.

Jreng! Tiba-tiba deretan tweets dari orang-orang yang di follownya terpampang jelas di layar hp.

* * *

**MRangiku** Aduh sial bngt sih gw kejebak mct jam sgn pula. Mau cpt-cpt tdr bngt pdhl T_T

34 seconds ago, from mobile web

* * *

**zenAizen** and when the darkness are all over the world, no one can escape their fears again.

38 seconds ago, from web

* * *

**Ichigo_kurosaki** Sialan lo ren, gua kira beneran tau nggak njir RT **touchirou**: haha kgklah ngibul doang dia -.- RT **Ichigo_kurosaki**: Hah iya apa?

55 seconds ago, from Perhaps

* * *

**krnkurosaki** hari sudah smkn mlm dan saya semakin galau…

1 min ago, from UberTwitter

* * *

**i_knowe09** Hey hey kelas 3-C ada peer buat besok nggak? ^_^

1 min ago, from Domikado

* * *

**Touchirou** **hinamoreee** het gua kan cuma becanda… panik amat

1 min ago, from Twittai in reply to hinamoreee

* * *

**luschiffer** besok jangan lupa balikin chargeran gue thanks **grimmjaws**

1 min ago, from TwiXtreme

* * *

**GinIchimaru** RT **kisuke_U**: RT **eKkakku**: RT **Pooryuu**: RT **touchirou**: 5 u-soldiers unite! **kisuke_U GinIchimaru Pooryuu eKkakku**

2 mins ago, from UberTwitter

* * *

**RNJabr** Numpang RT dong… RT **ikustaT**: I'm so tired nowadays. I can commit suicide if I want and if there's no risk.

2 mins ago, from TwitIQ

* * *

Setelah melihat timeline sebentar, Rukia memutuskan untuk menulis sebuah tweet.

* * *

**kuchiki_19** bosen banget, untung aja ada Twitter

27 sec ago, from UberTwitter

* * *

**RNJabr** HEHEHE *senyumalajoker* RT **Ichigo_kurosaki**: Sialan lo ren gua kira beneran tau nggak njir RT **touchirou**:

32 sec ago, from TwitIQ

* * *

**hinamoreee** **touchirou** ya tp kan tetep aja bikin tkt…hehe km lagi ngapain?:D

38 sec ago, from Dabr in reply to touchirou

* * *

**Byakuya1357** .

46 sec ago, from mobile web

* * *

**grimmjaws** kalo gue inget ya **luschiffer**, haha

59 sec ago, from TweetDeck

* * *

**Pooryuu** Ada. Pr matematik halaman 34-37, pr IPS yang disuruh bikin ringkasan bab 3, sama tugas Kanji 10 nomer RT **i_knowe09**: Hey hey kelas

1 min ago, from web

* * *

**kisuke_U** still at ma' shop. Maklum, #kerjaanmalam

1 min ago, from Perhaps

* * *

**GinIchimaru** sabar aja ya **MRangiku**, entar juga nyampe. Gue stuck nih di rumah banyak kerjaan

1 min ago, from UberTwitter

* * *

**zenAizen** haha cekidot nih **luschiffer grimmjaws ginichimaru** /lounge/10-cara-jitu-menghilangkan…

1 min ago, from web

* * *

Rukia hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat tweet Ishida yang memberitahukan soal tugas-tugas untuk besok. Dia belum mengerjakannya sama sekali. Sontak langsung saja dia nge-tweet…

* * *

**kuchiki_19** Astaga gue lupa gmn dong RT **Pooryuu**: Ada. Pr matematik halaman 34-37, pr IPS yang disuruh bikin ringkasan bab 3, sama tugas Kanji 10 nomer RT **i_knowe09**

37 sec ago, from UberTwitter

* * *

**luschiffer** kalo besok nggak balikin nggak gue pinjemin lagi **grimmjaws**/minta temenin si **Yuroitchi** aja hahah **kisuke_U**

40 sec ago, from TwiXtreme

* * *

**Ichigo_kurosaki** piece of cake, saya sudah kelar semua **pooryuu i_knowe09**

44 sec ago, from Perhaps

* * *

**Touchirou** **hinamoreee** hmm lagi tidur-tiduran aja, kamu?

49 sec ago, from Twittai in reply to hinamoreee

* * *

**Ichigo_kurosaki** Eh ada si midget, hi midget ;) **kuchiki_19**

53 sec ago, from Perhaps

* * *

**RNJabr** lo udah ngerjain belom **pooryuu**? Kalo udah besok gua nyontek ye

1 min ago, from TwitIQ

* * *

**grimmjaws** HAHA tai bukannya lo tuh Zen yang butuh? RT **zenAize**n: haha cekidot nih **luschiffer grimmjaws ginichimaru**

1 min ago, from TweetDeck

* * *

**i_knowe09** oke! Thanks! :D RT** Pooryuu**: Ada. Pr matematik halaman 34-37, pr IPS yang disuruh bikin ringkasan bab 3, sama pr Kanji

1 min ago, from Domikado

* * *

**eKkakku** u-soldiers apa kabar nih? **touchirou GinIchimaru pooryuu kisuke_U**

2 mins ago, from web

* * *

Rukia tersenyum saat melihat mention dari Ichigo untuknya. Langsung saja dia membalasnya.

* * *

**kuchiki_19** Hi oraaange. Eh tugas lu udah kelar semua? Nyontek ya besok RT **Ichigo_kurosaki**: Eh ada si midget,

30 sec ago, from UberTwitter

* * *

**Ichigo_kurosaki** ea ea knp galau dek?gara-gara si** hinamoreee** sama **touchirou** pcrn ya?hahaha

47 sec ago, from Perhaps

* * *

**kisuke_U** **eKkakku** lg jagain toko nih eh lu kesini dng alone nih gw . **luschiffer** maunya sih gt tp dia lg sbk jg hehe—

54 sec ago, from Perhaps in reply to eKkakku

* * *

**ikustaT** move to phone, see ya later guys

1 min ago, from Dabr

* * *

**luschiffer** hahah agree RT **grimmjaws**: HAHA tai bukannya lo tuh Zen yang butuh? RT **zenAizen**: haha cekidot nih

1 min ago, from TwiXtreme

* * *

**Pooryuu**** RNJabr** ini lagi ngerjain. Tinggal IPS doang nih yang belom/oke sama-sama **i_knowe09**/kabar baik **eKkakku**!

1 min ago, from web

* * *

**MRangiku** Haha skrng yang sbr lo aja ya **GinIchimaru** soalnya gue udh nyampe rmh nih ^o^

1 min ago, from mobile web

* * *

**hinamoreee** **touchirou** aku lagi nonton dvd nih hehe, kangeeeeeen

1 min ago, from Dabr in reply to touchirou

* * *

**Touchirou** brrr… dingin bener dah

2 mins ago, from Twittai

* * *

**GinIchimaru** Kabar buruk **eKkakku**. Banyak kerjaan banget nyedh. Jangan memutar balikkan fakta deh **zenAizen**

2 mins ago, from UberTwitter

* * *

**grimmjaws** wah jangan pelit-pelit dong **luschiffer**, kan banyak yang harus gua inget bukan cuma chargeran lu doang

2 mins ago, from TweetDeck

* * *

**zenAizen** Ehem ada yang lg bermesraan nih… **hinamoreee touchirou** :P

2 mins ago, from web

* * *

**zenAizen** Kok jadi gue deh **grimmjaws**? -_-

3 mins ago, from web

* * *

**i_knowe09** oke deh, harus semangat ngerjain tugas yang menumpuk sekarang! Goodnight everyone! ^_^ :D

3 mins ago, from Domikado

* * *

**Touchirou** kabar biasa aja **eKkakku**.

3 mins ago, from Twittai

* * *

**Byakuya1357** #nowplaying The Catalyst by Linkin Park.

4 mins ago, from mobile web

* * *

Untuk sementara, Rukia tidak tahu harus menulis apa. Jadi dia hanya me-'refresh' timelinenya untuk melihat tweet-tweet baru yang masuk.

* * *

**RNJabr** idih cacat ngomong sendiri RT **Ichigo_kurosaki**: ea ea knp galau dek?gara-gara si **hinamoreee** sama **touchirou** pcrn ya?hahaha

35 sec ago, from TwitIQ

* * *

**grimmjaws** RT **touchirou**: brrr… dingin bener dah

41 sec ago, from TweetDeck

* * *

**grimmjaws** **zenAizen** iyala jadinya lo orang mata lo udah kayak panda gitu juga

48 sec ago, from TweetDeck

* * *

**luschiffer** Cacat mental lo. RT **Ichigo_kurosaki**: haha knp galau dek?gara-gara si **hinamoreee** sama **touchirou** pcrn ya?hahaha

1 min ago, from TwiXtreme

* * *

**Touchirou** whatthefuck RT **Ichigo_kurosaki**: haha knp galau dek?gara-gara si **hinamoreee** sama **touchirou** pcrn ya?hahaha

1 min ago, from Twittai

* * *

**zenAizen** Loh kok **ginichimaru** sama **luschiffer** juga ikut-ikutan mojokkin gue…

1 min ago, from web

* * *

**ikustaT** hello guys I'm back again

1 min ago, from Twitter for iPhone

* * *

**GinIchimaru** haha sygnya gue nggak bs sbr tuh **MRangiku**

1 min ago, from UberTwitter in reply to MRangiku

* * *

**Ichigo_kurosaki** oh iya lupa **krnkurosaki** RT **Ichigo_kurosaki**: haha knp galau dek?gara-gara si **hinamoreee** sama **touchirou** pcrn ya?haha

2 mins ago, from Perhaps

* * *

**luschiffer** bodo **grimmjaws**. Sekali tidak tetap tidak.

2 mins ago, from TwiXtreme

* * *

**eKkakku** RT **nnooiittrraa**: RT **nielohniel**: RT **izuruKira**: I'm not gonna give up that easily. Sorry, you can't underestimate me.

2 mins ago, from web

* * *

**kisuke_U** RT banget. PJ bisa kali RT **zenAizen**: Ehem ada yang lg bermesraan nih…** hinamoreee touchirou** :P

3 mins ago, from Perhaps

* * *

**Ichigo_kurosaki** **kuchiki_19** iya iya beres tenang aje udh, kpn sih lo gak nyontek gue emng?

3 mins ago, from Perhaps

* * *

**RNJabr** **Pooryuu** oh oke oke kelarin buruan besok gua mau nyontek soalnya hahah

3 mins ago, from TwitIQ

* * *

**luschiffer** haha yasudah kalo gitu kan masih ada si jinta **kisuke_U**

4 mins ago, from TwiXtreme

* * *

**eKkakku** Waduh saya tak bisa RT **kisuke_U**: eKkakku lg jagain toko nih eh lu kesini dng alone nih gw .

4 mins ago, from web

* * *

**Touchirou** dvd apaaa? Aku juga kangen sama kamu **hinamoreee**

4 mins ago, from Twittai in reply to hinamoreee

* * *

**GinIchimaru** si **grimmjaws** sama **luschiffer** ber-argumen terus deh di Twitter -,-

5 mins ago, from UberTwitter

* * *

Rukia tersenyum lagi melihat timelinenya yang heboh. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk menulis sebuah tweet untuk meramaikan suasana.

* * *

**kuchiki_19** My timeline is so entertaining! Btw congrats to our newly couple **touchirou** and **hinamoreee**. Semoga langgeng

33 sec ago, from UberTwitter

* * *

**grimmjaws** **luschiffer** oke!fine!kita putus!(?)—haha iya nih kita gitu loh **GinIchimaru**

50 sec ago, from TweetDeck

* * *

**zenAizen** …pasrah aja deh gue terhadap **Grimmjaws GinIchimaru** dan **luschiffer**, lagi nggak mau berdebad

1 min ago, from web

* * *

**hinamoreee** Ah jangan gitu dong aku kan jadi malu **zenAizen kisuke_U**/paranormal activity shirou-chaaaaan **touchirou**

1 min ago, from Dabr

* * *

**Touchirou** **hinamoreee** sayang kamu block aja ya si **Ichigo_kurosaki** okeh?

1 min ago, from Twittai

* * *

**RNJabr** Mbak mas ngapel jangan disini juga yak, masih banyak tempat lain **touchirou hinamoreee** ;P

2 mins ago, from TwitIQ

* * *

**MRangiku** I'm tired so I'm gonna sleep now. Goodnight and good luck **GinIchimaru** for your assignments

2 mins ago, from mobile web

* * *

**Pooryuu** exit. Bye u-soldiers dan lain-lain.

2 mins ago, from web

* * *

**luschiffer** **GinIchimaru** abis si grimm cari ribut melulu sama gua

2 mins ago, from TwiXtreme in reply to GinIchimaru

* * *

**Ichigo_kurosaki ****RNJabr luschiffer** AAAH KALIAN KENAPA GERECOKIN TWEET GUA?

2 mins ago, from Perhaps

* * *

**kisuke_U** Ah Jinta mah useless RT **luschiffer**: haha yasudah kalo gitu kan masih ada si jinta **kisuke_U**

3 mins ago, from Perhaps

* * *

**RNJabr** Boleh deh iPhone, boleh RT **ikustaT**: hello guys I'm back again

3 mins ago, from TwitIQ

* * *

**eKkakku** Labil banget deh lo haha najis

3 mins ago, from web

* * *

**luschiffer** Shit. Gue ngilangin catetan penting buat besok. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm in a deep shit now.

4 mins ago, from TwiXtreme

* * *

**Ichigo_kurosaki** where the hell are you?

4 mins ago, from Perhaps

* * *

**hinamoreee** 30102010 Hitsugaya Toushirou ;)

5 mins ago, from Dabr

* * *

Rukia menguap. Tak terasa sudah satu jam lebih ia Twitteran. Online Twitter memang selalu bisa membunuh waktu, apalagi jika timeline sedang ramai-ramainya. Meskipun ada tweet Ichigo untuknya yang seharusnya dibalas, Rukia tetap memutuskan untuk tidur dan akan membalas tweet itu lain kali saja. Sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur, ia tersenyum. Membayangkan seperti apa timelinenya di lain hari.

* * *

**Catatan Akhir Cerita: **Apakah fic ini memusingkan? Ampunilah saya jika begitu. Kalo emang lo-lo pada maafin gue, bilangnya di _review... _hehe... hehe... *disambit batu*. Hoalah gue laknat amat sih jadi orang. Ya pokoknya intinya begitulah, dimohon _review_-nya ya semua! Gue cabut dulu, tapi bakal balik lagi dengan cerita baru! Adios!


End file.
